Behind the scenes of IZ (on halloween)
by Kat23a
Summary: This is a look behind the scenes of Invader Zim. But, some strange things are happening...could the fact that Halloween is approaching have anything to do with this? IIIIIIIIIT'S FINISHED!!!!
1. Just another normal day...or IS it?

Ok, first I gotta say the obvious: I DON'T OWN ANY JOHEN VASQUEZ CHARACTERS! I wish I did, but that's beside the point. I also don't own KidK (she doesn't appear in this fic, but the gang talks about her). I do own me, Kat23a (Kat for short), but if you want to put me in your fanfic, I won't argue. ^_^  
  
  
BEHIND THE SCENES OF INVADER ZIM: A DOCUMENTARY:  
  
All that can be seen is a fuzzy screen. Several short blobs of sound come through, saying things such as "Wha..", "Th...t butt...n! N...! NOT THA.... ONE!", "Thi....'ve go...it....ERE!"  
  
Suddenly, the sounds are coming through clearly. Two voices can be heard. One is definitely female, but not recognizable. The other one is male, but somehow. . .familiar.  
  
Kat23a: THERE! Got it!  
  
Dib: Can you see anything through the viewscreen?  
  
Kat23a: No, it's still all fuzzy. I have no idea how to work these digital cameras! Why couldn't I have used my good old-fashioned one?  
  
Dib: Because if you're going to make a documentary, you're going to do it right. This is the cutting edge of video technology! Here, try that knob.  
  
Kat23a: (mumbling) I bet Zim would have had one that's better, and easier to use...  
  
Dib: WHAT DID YOU SAY??  
  
Kat23a: Nothing! It's this knob, right?  
  
Dib: Yeah.  
  
The fuzz on the screen wavers, and for a moment, it clears, showing two pairs of feet.  
  
Dib: THERE! Oh, wait, go back.  
  
The picture wavers and focuses once again on the pairs of feet. One is wearing a pair of faded black tennis shoes, the other is wearing a pair of killer boots.  
  
Dib: Did you get it?  
  
Kat23a: Yeah! Look!  
  
The picture suddenly snaps up. The screen jars and there is a muffled "THONK".   
  
Dib: OOOOOOOOOOWWW!! By dose!  
  
The image of Dib holding his nose and stumbling away from the camera comes up. The picture moves closer, jumping.  
  
Kat23a: Oh, I am SO sorry! Are you ok? You're not bleeding, are you?  
  
Dib looks up warily and wipes his nose.  
  
Dib: I'm all right. Just stay on that side of the room.  
  
The camera zooms in, then out to reveal a small room. There are several brooms, mops, and dustpans lying around. The walls are lined with bottles labeled with names like "Al's All- Purpose Cleaner" and "Tiger-Brand Wax."  
  
Kat23a: Ok, camera's set. I've got my notebook, my press pass, and my backpack. Is that all?  
  
Dib: Yes. Oh, wait! No. You forgot your hat. (Holds out hat labeled "Channel 3 News")  
  
Kat23a: Got it. Let's go!  
  
The camera swivels around to focus on a narrow door. The door opens, revealing a warehouse-sized room filled with bustling people carrying piles of paper, filming equipment, props, and other necessities of filming a TV show. The room is also filled with many sets of familiar scenery to IZ fans. The camera zooms in and focuses on several, showing Zim's house, the living room of Zim's house, Zim and Dib's skool classroom, and the interior of Dib's house.  
  
Kat23a: This is amazing.  
  
Dib: Yeah, yeah. Follow me.  
  
The camera focuses on the back of Dib's head, and follows him as he picks his way through a melee (hee, hee, I like that word) of busy people, equipment, and quickly-moving carts. They walk across the large room, and walk into a hallway lined with doors. They stop at one of the doors and the camera focuses in on the name in the door's center; ZIM. Without knocking, Dib opens the door, blocking the view of the inside of the room.  
  
Zim: WAAAAH! Oh, it's just you. Pitiful earth monkey. Get out of my room!  
  
Dib: (coldly) I'm not here to argue with you, alien scum. I just wanted to introduce you to the person who's going to be filming that documentary on the making of Invader Zim.   
  
Dib steps aside, revealing an irate-looking Zim sitting on a high stool in front of a large mirror. The mirror, and the table beneath it, are studded with dozens of pictures of Zim.  
  
Dib: Meet Kat23a, from Channel 3 news.  
  
Kat23a: Call me Kat.  
  
Zim: Ah, my public cannot resist me! They all recognize the greatness that is ZIM!  
  
Dib: The documentary's about all of us, you arrogant ball of slime.  
  
Kat23a: (sensing an opening) Well, I'm especially interested in your side of the story, Zim! ^_^  
  
Dib stares in surprise, then throws up his arms in disgust and leaves.  
  
Zim: Well, you see, I knew that I was destined for greatness ever since I took a bottle from Invader Smeedge at the age of three days...  
  
Two and ½ hours later: The camera angle is slightly tilted, as if the person holding the camera has her head lying to the side. There is the faint sound of snoring. Zim is in his own universe, talking constantly, completely oblivious to the fact that the camera has been taping his kneecaps for over an hour. Suddenly, there is a loud banging noise and the picture jolts upright.  
  
Kat23a: (still half-asleep) Whuzzaat?  
  
Zim: And then, I told Invader Random that he...Gir! What are you doing here?  
  
The camera swivels to reveal a small, squeaking green dog...thing. He looks up at Zim.  
  
Gir: I heard leprechauns! Dey sounded like you, master! ^_^  
  
Zim: That was me, Gir!  
  
Gir: Awwww...I wanted to see the leprechauns.  
  
Gir looks downcast for approximately three seconds, then jumps up, looking at the camera.  
  
Gir: Oooooo! A brainfreezy maker!  
  
Gir suddenly jumps at the camera, grabbing it. Suddenly, the room is full of shouting. The picture shows shaking shots of Gir's face looking excited, a pale brown-haired girl with black clothes and a Celtic cross necklace trying to grab the camera, Zim jumping off his stool, the inside of Gir's mouth, and finally, a shot of Zim holding on to Gir while a handkerchief wipes off the lens.  
  
Gir: (underneath Zim) Hey, the brainfreezy maker's broken!  
  
Gir's head popped out from beneath Zim, and he looked at the camera again.  
  
Gir: Are you a brainfreezy maker lady?   
  
Kat23a: No! This isn't a brainfreezy maker! It's a camera!  
  
Gir: ..............  
  
Zim gets off of Gir and dusts himself off, looking disgusted.  
  
Kat23a: It takes moving pictures for TV.  
  
Gir: ..............  
  
Kat23a: Like the scary monkey show.  
  
Gir: The scary monkey show! I love that show! Is the scary monkey in there? HELLO, SCARY MONKEY!!!  
  
Kat23a: No, he's not in there. I'm taking pictures of you. For a-  
  
Gir: Am I gonna be on the scary monkey show??!! YAYY!!!  
  
Kat23a: (sounding frazzled) No, you're going to be in a documentary on-  
  
Gir: (losing interest) Oooooooh, a dead roach! HELLO, MR. DEAD ROACH!!!  
  
Zim: IF we may get back to the subject, I told Invader Random, "No! Weasels are the future! Whoever controls the weasels, controls the universe!" And then he said-  
  
Kat23a: Oh, wouldyoulookatthetime! You have to begin filming the next show!  
  
Zim: But I...  
  
Kat23a: (heading for the door) And I certainly can't miss the next show! Much more interviewing to do, you know. A reporter's work is never done! Come on, Gir!  
  
Gir: Yayy! Mr. Dead Roach and me are gonna be on the scary monkey show!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter. And for those who are wondering when the Halloween stuff is going to begin happening, look for the next installment! I just have to find the time to write it... Oh, well. This is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think!   
  
  
  



	2. It begins..

  
*fights off lawyers with rubber chicken* BACK! BACK, YE FIENDS! I DON'T OWN ANY JOHEN VASQUEZ CHARACTERS! BACK, I SAY!!!  
  
  
BEHIND THE SCENES OF IZ (on Halloween) CHAPTER 2:  
  
Everybody is now ready to begin filming a scene from the current show; Nanozim. (I had to use a show that I knew inside out, so I didn't use one of the new eppies. Sorry!) People are just getting in place for the cafeteria scene. The camera is panning over the skool children taking their places, then it focuses on Dib, Zim, and Gir who are huddled in the corner.  
  
Kat23a: Hmm...I wonder what they're doing...  
  
The camera comes closer to them, and it's pretty obvious that Kat23a is sneaking up behind their group and hiding behind a pile of cables a few feet away from them. The view zooms in, and voices can be heard.  
  
Dib: So, Zim, you've never heard of Halloween before?  
  
Zim: Uh, ah, of course I've heard of Hall-of-weeds! I go there every summer! ^_^*  
  
Gir: I wanna make a cake!  
  
Dib: No, ZIM, not Hall-of-weeds. Halloween! The one night that all the evil spirits of Earth come forth to wreak their vengeance on all living things!  
  
Gir: With tuna!  
  
Zim: O-o...(fakes a laugh) Well, that sounds like just the thing that you pitiful earth monkeys would be scared of. Evil spirits! Hah! Hahahahahahaha! . . . . .By the way, why are you asking me this?  
  
Dib: Oh, nothing. Just that Halloween is TONIGHT. And, since you were in your dressing room for the past two and ½ hours boring the reporter with your life story-  
  
Gir: Tuuuuuuuunaaaaaa!  
  
Zim: I WAS NOT BORING HER! She was very interested. In fact, I think that they will leave you out of the story altogether, and just focus on my amazing life history and the inevitability of my conquest of Earth.  
  
Gir runs off in search of tuna cake.  
  
Dib: HAH! I knew that you were REALLY trying to take over the Earth, instead of just pretending to in a TV show! But that's beside the point, ZIM.  
  
Zim: And what exactly IS the point, DIB?  
  
Dib: The point is that since you delayed the filming of this episode, we now will not be able to finish before nightfall. In fact, we will have to film until MIDNIGHT, when the evil spirits are at their most powerful!  
  
Zim: Humph. Well, this has been a most enlightening experience, Dib, but I really must leave you pitiful monkeys to your pitiful Hallowheat with your pitiful superstitions.  
  
Zim begins to walk off, proudly and looking unafraid.  
  
Dib: It's called HALLOWEEN, Zim, and for your information, sunset is in only half an hour.  
  
The last three words, "half an hour," suddenly begin to echo ominously...  
  
Ominous echoes: Half an hour, half an hour, half an hour....  
  
Zim looks startled at this, and looks around warily. Then, he shakes it off and begins to march away again. He keeps on looking around, though. The camera turns from Zim to zoom in on Dib, who suddenly has scary shadows on his face and an evil grin.  
  
Dib: (grinning evilly) It starts...  
  
Dib walks in the same direction as Zim went, but more slowly. The camera whirls around to show Kat23a's face staring directly into the lens.  
  
Kat23a: That...was creepy.  
  
The camera whirls back and begins to follow the direction Zim and Dib have taken. Zim goes off to prepare for the nanoship scene and Dib sits down at a cafeteria table, which already hold two trays of ?food? and Gaz, who is absorbed in her Gameslave, as usual. Everybody is ready for the scence to begin...  
  
Insane Director Dude: ALRIGHT! EVERYBODEEEE! PLACES! PLACES! (ignores the fact that everybody is in their places) LIGHTS! CAMOOORA! ACTIONNNNNNNN!  
  
The scene begins. Dib begins gloating to an annoyed Gaz about his newfound photographic proof of Zim's alien-ness. Next comes the part where Dib is supposed to take a bite of food which has Zim in his nanoship in it. Dib reaches down, not looking at what he's scooping up, and eats a spoonful. Suddenly...  
  
Dib: (turning green and spitting food all over the place) AAAAAACK! WHAT IS THIS?!  
  
Gaz: AAUGH! I was two points away from the high score! You, sir, are doomed.  
  
Insane Director Dude: CUT! CUUUUUUUT! WHY DOES THIS ALL HAPPEN TO MEEEEE?  
  
Dib: You didn't have to eat that...whatever it was.  
  
Gir: (popping up from under the table) Awwww...you ate my tuna cake.  
  
Dib: Tuna...cake?  
  
Gir: Yeah! Mr. Dead Roach really liked it! I put him on top!  
  
Dib: Dead...roach? I don't see any dead roach!  
  
Gir: (pointing at the spot where Dib had scooped up some) There he is! I see half of him right there!  
  
Dib turned even greener, then ran off the set with his hand over his mouth. Zim, who was watching it all from the side, started laughing.  
  
Zim: Muahahahaha! Your human Halloween is only affecting YOU so far, Dib! Gir! Come over here! I need help getting the micrimbolator tuned to the lactonscope.  
  
Gir: (going red-mode) Yes, sir!  
  
The camera shows both of them going off the set in the direction of the Nanoship. The other skool children settle down and begin talking. The insane director dude is banging his head against a wall. The camera pans back to Gaz, who is starting another game. The camera approaches her.  
  
Kat23a: What game are you playing?  
  
Gaz: Vampire piggie hunters.  
  
Kat23a: Dude! Did you get past the flesh-eating chipmunk?  
  
Gaz: Piece of cake.  
  
Several minutes in which nothing happens pass.  
  
Kat23a: So...DO you actually ever do anything to doom Dib after he interrupts your games?  
  
Gaz: I was planning on putting poisonous spiders in his bed, but I think the tuna-and-roach cake was doom enough. Now go away. You're interrupting my game.  
  
Kat23a backs away slowly. The camera pans back over the crowd. Nothing is happening. The camera starts moving away in the direction that Dib ran away in. The screen finally stops at a restroom with "Men" on the door. Gagging sounds are heard within.  
  
Kat23a: Dib? You okay?  
  
Dib: HAAAAACK!   
  
Kat23a: Uh, Dib? Should I call someone to help?  
  
Dib: (from inside) *spit* No, no, I'm okay. *spit, spit* I'll be out in a few minutes. It was just a piece of bad luck.  
  
Kat23a: Ok, I'm gonna go turn this camera off until everybody's ready again.  
  
Dib: *SPIIIT, spit, spit*  
  
Screen goes dark. Next, the screen goes fuzzy, then pops into focus, showing a view of the worn black sneakers.  
  
Kat23a: Wow, I'm getting better at this. Ok, for anyone who's going to listen to this documentary, about fifteen minutes have passed. Everyone's ready to begin the scene again. Here we go!  
  
The camera whirls up to show everybody in their places yet again. Zim and Gir seemed to have finished their repairs, and are watching this on the sidelines.  
  
Insane Director Dude: PLACES, EVERYOOOONE! (Ignores the fact that all except Dib have been in their places for the last fifteen minutes) LIIIIIIIIIIGHTS! CAMERAAAAA! ActioooOOOOOOOON!  
  
The scene begins again, just as it did in the first place. Dib begins ranting to Gaz, who couldn't care less. He just had finished saying that he was going to send the pictures to Mysterious Mysteries when there was a loud creaking sound from overhead. Everyone looked up, and then started screaming and running. The camera whirled up, and showed that one of the giant floodlights directly over the cafeteria set was coming loose. The camera caught a quick glimpse of a tall, dark shadow running away, and then the light crashed down to the set. Luckily, everyone was out of the way.  
  
Everyone Within 25 Yards of the Crash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Insane Director Dude: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
A huge cloud of dirt and rubble swept over the scene, and there was a moment of silence. Then, everybody began talking at once. The camera surveyed the scene, then zoomed in on Zim, who was standing with his mouth open in shock. Gir had found a shiny piece of glass and was playing with it. Dib approached them.  
  
Kat23a: Hmmm, I wonder what he's gonna say...  
  
The camera moves closer to them, and once again it is apparent that Kat23a is trying to sneak up on them. The camera stops behind some fake trees and the lens peeks through the leaves.  
  
Dib: Well, Zim, what do you have to say about Halloween NOW?  
  
Zim: That was just a freak accident. Why, last week, a potted palm fell down on top of Keef.  
  
Dib: You pushed it on top of him!  
  
Zim: Whatever. It could have happened anytime.  
  
Dib: But it had to happen right NOW. Did you know what time it was when that light fell, Zim?  
  
Zim: No, and it doesn't matter.  
  
Dib: (evil grin and creepy shadows are back) Oh, but it DOES, Zim. You see, I looked at my watch right before that light fell. It was 6:31 right then. THAT means that the light fell at precisely 6:32, which is the exact moment of sunset!  
  
Zim glares at Dib for a moment, unable to think of a comeback. He is about to say something when the Insane Director Dude speaks up.  
  
Insane Director Dude: EVERYBODEEEE! THIS IS ONLEE A MINOR SETBACK! WE WILL COMPLEEEETE THIS EPISODE TONIIIIIIIIGHT! WE WILL COMPLEEEETE IT EVEN IF I HAVE TO KEEP YOU HEEEERE UNTEEL TOMORROW!!!! (multiple groans are heard from everyone) SOOOO, ALL YOU JUVENILLESSSS IN ZE CAST, PLEEEESE CALL YOUR PARENTS AND TELL THEM THAT WEEEE WIIIIILLLL BE LATE TONIGHT! (a lot more groaning is heard at this. Insane Director Dude notices it.) HOWEVERRRR, BEING AS I AM KIND AND THOUGHTFULLL, I WEEEEL ORDER TAKEOUT PIZZAAA FOR EVERYONE!!! (cheering is heard from all human members of the cast [and Gir]. Zim turns slightly red, which is probably the Irken equivalent of turning green) SO! EVEREEEONE! GO TO GLOOORIA IN THE CORNER (a brown-skinned woman wearing blue jeans and a Z? shirt waves a hand) ANNNND SHEE WILL TAKE YOUR ORRRRDERRRR.   
  
There is a mass stampede to the corner. The camera is still behind the fake tree next to Zim. Gir and Dib have joined the pizza stampede.  
  
Zim: Cheesy...greasy....smacking...lippy....sounds....NOOOOOOO!  
Kat23a: Hmmm...by everyone, I wonder if he meant hungry reporters, too? Maybe I can just pretend that I'm a member of the cast...  
  
The camera is set down next to the tree, facing the mob around Gloria. A "Channel 3 News" hat is placed down next to it, along with the press pass and the notebook. Kat23a is seen running toward the mob. There are a few minutes of taping this mob, which by now is resembling a mosh pit, with some people trying to limp their way out, and others are attempting to crowdsurf to Gloria (who has completely disappeared). Then, a squeaking noise is heard, along with a familiar voice...  
  
Gir: Oooooo...the scary monkey show maker.  
  
The camera is picked up, rather shakily. It is still not too far from the ground.  
  
Gir: Looky! Monkey show clothes!  
  
A small black paw is shown picking up the cap and the press pass.  
  
Gir: Wheeeee! I'm dancin' like a mon-kay!  
  
The camera jumps all over the place for several minutes, then begins to bounce towards a dim, messy hallway. Gir can be heard humming something about pizza in the background as he goes into the hallway. Several switches and fuseboxes can be seen lining the walls. There is one box, towards the end of the hallways, that has several brightly colored buttons on it.  
  
Gir: OOOooooo! Buttons!  
  
The camera bounces towards the buttons when footsteps can be heard behind Gir. The camera turns towards the noise but suddenly there is the sound of a switch being thrown, and all the lights go off, both in the hallway and in the main room. There are faint screams from the direction of the mob in the main room.  
  
Gir: Hey! I didn't do that!   
  
The footsteps get closer.  
  
Gir: Master? Is that you? Mas-  
  
Gir's voice is suddenly cut off, and the camera drops to the ground. The footsteps hurry away, and for several minutes there is nothing but the sound of people trying to figure out how to turn the lights back on. Someone eventually found an emergency light switch, and the lights go on, revealing the camera is taping the empty hallway on it's side. At the end of the hall, people can be seen running around. Random shouts are heard, including Kat23a's voice asking if anyone knew where her camera was. A large shape, followed by several others, enters the hallway.  
  
Random Janitor Guy: Jus' relax. Musta busted a fuse or sumthin'. The controls are down this hallway. I'll see what happened.   
  
The shape gets closer, fumbling on the walls. He flipped a switch and all the lights went back to their full brightness.  
  
Random Janitor Guy: Huh. Some yahoo musta been playing with the switches. They ain't busted, just turned off.  
  
Zim (who was with the group following Random Janitor Guy): It was probably Gir. Where IS he, anyways?  
  
Kat23a (who was also with the group): Hey! What's that down at the end of the hall?  
  
A smaller figure pushes it's way past the larger figure and kneels down beside the camera.  
  
Kat23a: Dib's...I mean, my camera! And my press pass and hat! What are they doing down here? And what's.....  
  
Zim: What's WHAT?  
  
The camera is picked up, and films what is left on the ground: the "Channel 3 News" hat, Kat23a's press pass, and a small, badly torn green dog costume.  
  
Zim: Wha...No! NOOOOOOOOOOO! GIR! WHERE ARE YOU, GIR? I DEMAND YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW! GIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR!  
  
Dib (who also tagged along): (quietly and solemnly) What do you think of my Halloween stories NOW, Zim?  
  
  
  
  
  
Whooo! Ok, I can't help leaving cliffhangers at the end of my chapters. And for those who do not like chapter stories, I totally agree with you. I'd rather read the whole story at once. But, since this was my first fanfic, I wanted to put out each section of the story as I typed it, instead of finishing it in a few days and putting it all out at once. PLEEEESE RESPOND! I don't care about flames, I just want your opinion. The next chapter should be out about Tuesday or Wednesday, since my Mondays are pretty well booked. RESPOND! EVEN IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, RESPOND! I just want to see how many people actually read my story. 


	3. The plot thickly thickens thickeningly.....

  
*sniff, sniff* I TOLD you I don't own any Johen Vasquez characters. Please don't send any more mean lawyers with sharp teeth after me. *holds up mangled rubber chicken* Look what they did to Clucky!  
  
The time: A few minutes later. The place: In the main room, with everybody gathered together on the skool playground set (it's the largest). The mood: Confused, for those who don't know what happened. Somber, for those who do. The camera shows a heightened view from the skool steps. It pans over the confused, chattering crowd, then to the others on the raised area. These include the Insane Director Dude (who is on his fourth cup of java and having a nervous breakdown), Dib, Random Janitor Guy, Gaz (who has actually put her Gameslave DOWN, wow this must be serious), and in a corner away from everybody, Zim. Gaz, Dib, and Kat23a occasionally look over at Zim, as if they are trying to figure out how to comfort him, or, in Dib's case, IF they should try to comfort him. Finally, Insane Director Dude swallows his last cup of java in one gulp (everybody who knows him looks at him warily and edges away from him at this), and steps forward, raising his hands to quiet the crowd.  
  
Insane Director Dude: EVERYBOOODE! I HAAAVE AN IMPOORTANT AND SAAAD ANOUN-CE-MENT TO MAKE! DIRECTLEEE AFTAR THEE LIGHTS WENT OUUUT, A GROOOOUP OF PEOPLE WENT INTO THEE MAAAAIN CONTROL HALL, AND THEY FOOOOUND THAT THE LIGHTS HAAAD BEEN SHUT OFF ON PUUUUUUUURRRRPOOOOOOSSSSEEEE!  
  
Crowd: GASP!  
  
Insane Director Dude: YEEEES! SOMEONE IN THIIIIIIS VEEERY STUDIO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS! BUT THAT IS NOT ALL THAT WAS FOUND!! YOU MAY KNOW THAT KAT23AAAAAA OF CHAAAAANEL THREEEE NEEEEEWS WAS MAKING A DOCUMENTARYYY OF THE MAKING OF INVAAAADER ZIM! SHEEE DISCOVERRED THAAT SOMEOOOONE HAD TAAKEN HER EQUIP-E-MENT SHORTLY AFTER THE EMERGENCY LIGHTSS WENT ON. THEEEEEEESE EQUIP-E-MENT WAS FOUNND IN THEE MAIN CONTROL HALLLLWAAAAAY (pause for dramatic effect)  
  
Crowd: GAS-  
  
Insane Director Dude: ALONG WITH THIIIIS! (Holds up ripped green dog costume)  
  
Crowd: GASP!  
  
A girl in back screams and faints.  
  
Insane Director Dude: THEEE TAPE REMAINING IN THEE CAMERA WAS QUICKLY EXAMMMINED FOR CLUUUES. I WEEEEEEL NOW GIVE YOU KAT23AAAA, WHO WILL TELL YOOOOOOU WHAT WAS FOOOOOOOUUUUUNNNDD!  
  
The camera suddenly moves, as if it is being passed to someone. After a few moments of shaking, the screen steadies, and Kat23a can be seen going up to the front of the steps. She looks rather nervous, and straightens her clothes before beginning.  
  
Kat23a: *ahem* Well, luckily we were using a digital camera, so we could immediately view what was taped before.  
  
The camera suddenly swivels to reveal Dib's face (he's holding it).  
  
Dib: (quietly) I TOLD her a digital camera was better.  
  
The camera swivels back to Kat23a, who hasn't noticed Dib's comment to the camera.  
  
Kat23a: What we found led us to believe that Gir had taken the camera, along with my press pass and hat.   
  
Crazed Gir Fan: NOOOOO! GIR IS NOT A THIEF! I WILL DISEMBOWEL YOU FOR SUCH BLASPHEMY!!!  
  
Crazed Gir Fan begins to run towards the stage, wielding a plastic spork with deadly precision and beheading two gnomes from the set of Zim's house.  
  
Kat23a: (alarmed at approaching Spork of Doom) NO! No, you misunderstand! He didn't know that they belonged to someone!  
  
Insane Director Dude: (leaping forward, knocking Kat23a off the stairs) NOOOOO FANS ALOOOOOWED! THEEESE IS A PRIVAAATE MEEETING FOR CAST AND CREEEEW ONLEEE!  
  
Two gorillas badly disguised as security guards suddenly materialize beside Crazed Gir Fan and grab him, disappearing as quickly as they came.  
  
Not-So-Crazed Gir Fan: eep.  
  
Kat23a: (pulling herself out of the bushes onto the stairs and spitting leaves out of her mouth) *spit* AS I WAS SAYING, Gir evidently had the camera. The tape revealed that he went down the main control hall. Some footsteps were heard behind him, but as he turned to see what the sound was, the lights went out. A few moments later, the camera dropped to the ground and the footsteps hurried away. You know the rest of the story. BUT something was discovered as we went through the film frame-by-frame. We found a...well...I suppose that you had better see for yourself.(she points to the back)  
  
A large-screen television had been wheeled behind the crowd while they were absorbed in the drama going on around the stairs and the lawn gnomes. It now goes on, and reveals the dark scene of the control hallway.  
  
Kat23a: Okay, begin the movie.  
  
The scene on the TV suddenly shows the camera bouncing towards some shiny, brightly colored buttons. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard (everyone is being quiet and the sound is turned up very loud, okay?). The camera turns towards the noise but there is the sound of a switch being thrown, and the lights go off.  
  
Kat23a: STOP! Stop right there.  
  
The picture stops, showing the scene of the dark hallway.  
  
Kat23a: Okay, go back about two frames.  
  
The picture goes back slowly, and shows the scene of the hallway a moment before the lights went off. Silhouetted against the bright light at the end of the hallway is a very tall, dark, ominous figure.  
  
Crowd: GASP!  
  
Two more people scream and faint. One is the Insane Director Dude.  
  
Kat23a: This was the being that grabbed Gir. As of this moment, all we can be sure of is that he/she/it is extremely tall, extremely dangerous, and...(suddenly Kat23a's face is full of scary shadows, and she has an eerily familiar creepy grin) is in this building RIGHT NOW!  
  
Ominous Echoes: Right now, right now, right now...  
  
Everyone look around at the echoes, and more than a few have to repress a frightened shudder.  
  
Keef: (who has no sense of dramatic timing) But how do you KNOW that it's still he-  
  
Kat23a: I JUST DO, OKAY! (recovers herself, replaces evil grin) *ahem* These sorts of twisted creatures never leave the scene of their crimes until their grisly duty is finished.  
  
Ominous Echoes: Finished, finished, finished...  
  
There is a low moan behind the camera at this, and a sudden thud. The camera whirls to reveal Zim, who has fainted dead away.  
  
Kat23a: (who has just realized what she has said) Umm...  
  
There is an awkward silence.  
  
Insane Director Dude suddenly leaps forward, throwing both Kat23a and Dib into the bushes this time. The picture flies through the air, shows flashes of a lot of leaves, then hits the ground. The sound, however, is still working fine.  
  
Insane Director Dude: I KNOW WEEE HAVE ALL BEEN AFFEEECTED BY THEEESE TRAGEDY! BUT NOT TO WORRRY! IIIIII HAAVE BEEN READING MY PSYCHOLOOOOGY BOOOOOKS, AND I KNOW THAT THEEE BEST WAY TO REMOVE GRIEF IS TO THRRRRRROW YOURSELF INTO YOURRR WORK! SO, WE WILLL BE WORKING EXTRAAAAA HARD TONIGHT! (groans galore) THEEE PIZZA WEEEL BE HERE IN ABOUT HALF AN HOOOOUR! (groans, but not as many) WEEE MUST ALLL LOOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! FOOOOR EXAMPLEEE, GIR ONLEEEE APPPEARED ONCE IN THEEEESE EPISODE, AND WE ALREADY FILMED HIS PARRRRRT! (groan, groan, groan)  
  
Kat23a: (with more leaves in her mouth) *spit, spit* Is he always this /sensitive/?  
  
Dib: *spit, spit, spit* Compared to normal, that was downright compassionate.  
  
Kat23a: You'd think he would at least respect Zim's feelings.  
  
Dib: Zim's unconscious at the moment. Hmmm, I wonder how THAT happened.  
  
Kat23a: ^_^* Ahahaha... Here, help me find where the camera landed...  
  
There is a lot of crashing around, and several twigs fall in the view of the screen.  
  
Dib: Well, so much for THAT bush...wait, Kat! Here it is!  
  
The screen shakes, and suddenly lifts into the air. It turns to show Kat23a crawling out of the bushes. She has twigs stuck in her hair and a smear of mud on one cheek. Dib begins laughing as she straightens up.  
  
Kat23a: What??!  
  
Dib just points and continues laughing. Kat23a catches sight of herself in a window and begins to wipe off the mud, scowling. With the other hand, she reaches for the camera.  
  
Kat23a: Gimme that. You don't look like a basket of roses, yourself.  
  
The screen shakes as the camera is passed from one person to the other. Then, it focuses on Dib, who is plastered with leaves and has a slug on his forehead. Kat23a begins to laugh. Dib opens his trenchcoat and groans as a pile of leaves fall out. A few minutes later, they're relatively clean, and the screen begins to move back towards the stairs.  
  
Kat23a: I still want to apologize to Zim for my comments earlier. I don't know what came over me! I'm normally so kind and caring and humble...  
  
Dib: (mumbling) Yeah, right.  
  
Kat23a: What??!  
  
Dib: Nothing! What DID come over you? You looked kinda...strange. With scary shadows and ominous echoes and everything.  
  
Kat23a: I don't know. I suddenly felt... I don't know another word for it...eeeeviiiiil...  
  
Ominous Echoes: Eeeeviiiiil, eeeeviiiiil, eeeviiiiil...  
  
Dib: There! There it was again!  
  
Kat23a: Weird.  
  
Dib: Yeah. Weird.  
  
The screen goes up the stairs, but Zim isn't there anymore. The picture turns, and Zim is seen walking away towards the Insane Director Dude.  
  
Dib: Hmm. Guess he wants to be left alone...  
  
Dib walks away, but the picture remains focused on the retreating back of Zim for several minutes, as if Kat23a was wondering what he was feeling, and maybe feeling sorry.   
  
Kat23a: *sigh* I guess I'll turn this off until everything gets started again.  
  
The screen shakes and goes blank. A moment later, it turns back on, revealing the set for the interior of Dib's house. The filming is already going on. Dib has just stuck the incriminating disk into an envelope and is watching "Mysterious Mysteries". The scene looks pretty strange. They are saying the familiar lines and doing the familiar actions, but something is definitely wrong. All the characters (even Gaz) look like they are paying very little attention to what they are doing. They keep on going, though...  
  
Zim: (to Dib) *sigh* (in a monotone) At-this-very-moment-I'm-inside-a-microscopic- submersible-somewhere-inside-your-disgusting-belly-attached-to-your-arm-control-nerve.  
  
Dib: *sigh* Arm-control-nerve?  
  
Zim: *sigh, scratches his side* Yes-arm-control-nerve.  
  
Dib: In-my-belly?  
  
Zim: Yes.  
  
Dib: *groan* Humans-don't-have-arm-control-nerves.  
  
At this last toneless sentence, the Insane Director Dude, who has been sitting on his chair with an entire pot of java in one hand and quivering more and more with each monotonic (is that a word?) syllable, jumps up and runs onto the stage.  
  
Insane Director Dude: NO! NONONONONOOOOO!! YOU MUST THRRRROW YOUR FEELINGS INTOO YOUR WORK! (He throws his arms wide, spilling his java) YOU HAVE LOST YOURRR FEEEELINGS! FIND THE FEELINGS! FIND THE FEELINGS!  
  
Zim just looks downcast, not paying much attention. Dib looks at Zim, looks down as if considering something, then takes a deep breath and steps forward.  
  
Dib: (steeling himself) Well, you see, I can't really concentrate because I know that there's some kind of homicidal maniac (oooh, is that a clue?) in here, and (he looks at Zim again, then rushes on) Zim's probably sad because he misses Gir, so couldn'tasearchpartygolookingforGir?  
  
The screen abruptly straightens up, as if the person holding the camera is suddenly interested in the conversation. Zim quickly looked up at Dib at that last sentence, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Kat23a: (to herself) Wow, is it just me, or did /Dib/ just do something /nice/ for /Zim/?  
  
Insane Director Dude: *SIGH* (he can't do anything quietly) ALRIGHT! ALRIIIIGHT! (He points to some skool children waiting for the pizza) YOU! COME HEEERE! (They come over. There's about eight of them.) YOU HAVE OF-FI-CI-AL-LY BEEEN APPOINTED THE JOB OF FINNNNDING GIR! NOWWW, BEGONE WITH YOOOOOOUUU!  
  
Keef: (who is with them) But didn't that evil monster-thing take take Gir?  
  
Insane Director Dude: YES! NOW GO! GO OR NO PIZZAAAA FOR YOUUUUU!  
  
They all leave quickly at the prospect of no pizza.  
  
Dib: (to himself) Kids are not exactly what I had in mind...  
  
Insane Director Dude: NOW! WEEE DO THE SCEEEENE OVERRR! PLACES, EVERYONE! (Guess what? They're still in their places) LIGHTS! (The lights are already on, too) CAMOOORAAAA! (The camera never stopped rolling) AAAAACCCCCTTTTIIIIIOOOOONNN!  
  
The scene begins again, and the camera tapes it as the actors do it several more times. They seem more into their roles now, and they finally do get a take that will be used in the actual show. When this happens, Insane Director Dude throws down his pot of java, jumps up and down ecstatically, and collapses on the floor in a heap. The actors merely watch this. The picture moves onto the stage, next to Dib.  
  
Kat23a: Ummm...is he all right?  
  
Dib: Oh, he always does this when we get a scene right. He'll wake up in a minute or two.  
  
Suddenly, a sound is heard that makes the heart quicken. This sound brings families together, countries together. Yea, it even ties our world together in its simplicity and in its message. This sound makes all who hear it stand up, feel a sudden swell of patriotism in their hearts, makes a tear come to their eye. Well, all HUMANS, anyway...  
  
Mob: PIIIIIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAA!  
  
At this sound, all the human members of the cast and crew whip their heads towards the source of the commotion; a scrawny teenage guy (reminiscent of the MacMeaties guy) whose face resembles a pizza itself. He's carrying what looks like at least thirty boxes, and he's looking terrified at the mob which is rushing him at speeds upwards of fifty miles an hour. Gaz is in the lead. He whirls and tries to make a break for it, but the mob catches him and he disappears beneath an inferno of hungry cheese worshipers. Dib runs after them. Zim turns red again and runs for the restroom. Kat23a runs to dark corner, sets down the camera so that it's facing the mob, and runs after Dib, yelling "Wait for me! Save me pepperoni!" There's still a leaf sticking out of one of her sneakers. The screen films the mob for several more minutes, then quiet footsteps are heard behind the camera. It is picked up (gee, this sounds familiar). The person holding it is evidently much taller than Gir, or even Kat23a. The camera slowly pans over the mob, then alights on the form of the Insane Director Dude, who is still lying unconscious on the floor. The screen gets closer, and a low chuckle is heard. Insane Director Dude is suddenly dragged towards the camera, but the hand that is doing the dragging can't be seen. There is a low grunt, and the screen wobbles for a bit, then straightens. Whoever is holding the camera evidently just threw the Insane Director Dude over his/her/it's shoulder, since one of Insane Director Dude's feet can be seen in the corner of the screen. The picture turns, and begins to head towards another hallway, though not the main control hallway. As it enters the hallway, voices can be heard towards the end, around the corner.  
  
Nervous Sounding Girl: I-I-I really think th-that we should go b-back.  
  
Another Nervous Sounding Girl: Yeah, I think I heard the word "pizza."  
  
Keef: And who knows where that monster is!  
  
Heroic-Sounding Guy: No! We promised to find Gir! We have to stay until we find Gir!  
  
The camera moves past a large switch on the wall, there is a click, and the lights go out in the hallway.  
  
Not-So-Heroic-Sounding Guy: Uh, on second thought, pizza sounds good right now. Let's go.  
  
The camera turns the corner, and shows eight small forms heading right for them. They stop suddenly, and one of the girls gives a faint scream. There is a thud, and Insane Director Dude can be seen landing on the floor. The low, evil chuckle can be heard again, and a dark hand comes up, putting the lens cap over the camera. There are multiple screams, which are each suddenly cut short. There is a THONK, as if the camera was set down hard on the ground, and then the sound of several things being dragged away. For an indeterminate amount of time, all that can be heard is the pizza mob. Then, the soft footsteps come back, and there is the sound of the camera being picked up. The lens cap is taken off, revealing the dark hallway. The picture moves forward, and turns the corner. As it passes the light switch, another small click is heard, and the lights go on again. The picture moves back out into the main room, then to the set showing the inside of Dib's house. The camera is put back in the same place it was before, and the footsteps can be heard walking away. For about fifteen more minutes, the camera simply tapes the mob, which has somehow gone beyond the mosh pit stage and now resembles nothing so much as a giant, jumping ball of cheese. Finally, the cheese ball breaks apart, and the various members of it go in separate directions to clean the cheese out of their hair. A few minutes later, Zim, screaming, runs away in the opposite direction of the bathrooms, which have suddenly been crowded with cheese-covered humans. A few minutes after THAT, mostly everybody is clean, and Kat23a returns to reclaim her camera, unaware of what grisly clues it now holds...  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I AM SOOOO EVIL! Anyway, the next installment, which just might be the grand finale (I'm not sure yet. If it's not, then the one after it will be) should be out either this Thursday or this Friday (Oct.4 and 5). At the very EXTREMELY latest, it will be out by Saturday. REVIEW! DO IT FOR CLUCKY!!! Thanx to all those who have already reviewed! 


	4. I feel thick...

Disclaimer: Johen Vasquez has a really cool name.  
  
The screen of the camera twists around quickly as Kat23a lifts it up. It surveys the wreckage of the pizza riot, which is now empty save for pizza boxes, several lone pieces of toppings, and the twitching form of the pizza delivery guy. Kat23a yawns, and heads over to Dib, who is cleaning pizza sauce off of his glasses.  
  
Kat23a: I'm getting tired. What time is it?  
  
Dib: 10:45.  
  
Kat23a: Hmmm...D'ya think that Insane Director Dude will actually make you work ALL NIGHT?  
  
Dib: Knowing him, yes. But I'm really scared about what happened with Gir, and with the light crashing down. I know I'm not the only one...can you keep a secret?  
  
Kat23a: Sure! I promise I WON'T BLAB, I never tell a SECRET, nope, not me, you couldn't PAY ME to TELL A SECRET!  
  
By now, about half of the cast and crew is staring at them, and the other half is sidling in casually, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Dib slaps his forehead, and pulls Kat23a behind a wall of a set.  
  
Dib: Quiet! Some members of the cast are planning to go on a strike so that we can get home tonight. None of us want to stay another minute!   
  
Kat23a: Wow! Tha-  
  
Suddenly, the wall they were standing behind crashes down, revealing almost all of the cast and crew standing there, cupping their ears, holding glasses up to where the wall used to be, and, in the case of Zim, holding a futuristic-looking sound amplifier towards where they were standing. They all have guilty looks on their faces. Then, they all start walking around attempting to act innocent.  
  
Kid who was cupping his ears: (taking his hands away from his ears) Wow! My ears sure were dirty! I'm glad I cleaned behind them right now.  
  
Person holding glass: Hey! Did anybody see where my punch went?  
  
Other ear-cupper people: (all at once) Yeah, mine were dirty, too. Yep, reaaal dirty.. Yeah, we all had to clean our ears..  
  
Zim: (quickly hiding sound amplifier behind back) My, the floor here looks....floor-y!  
  
Another person holding a glass: Gosh, MY punch is missing, too!  
  
Dib steps forward and holds up his hands.  
  
Dib: STOP!  
  
They all stop and look at him.  
  
Dib: *sigh* Did you /all/ hear what I was saying?  
  
Everybody at once: "What? You were SAYING something?" "I didn't hear a thing, and this glass has absolutely nothing to do with it" "Oh, I certainly didn't hear that you were planning a strike so that we could all go home before we all are killed in a gruesomely disgusting way..." "I was..uh..just looking for the restroom!" "Can't a guy clean his ears in peace?" "I didn't hear anything, and I am most definitely NOT hiding a sound amplifier behind my back." "I, um, thought that the snack bar was over here..."  
  
Dib: QUIET!  
  
Everybody stops talking.  
  
Dib: Okay, I KNOW that you all heard what I was saying. The truth is, it's not safe to be here anymore! We've all worked lots of extra hours to get this show going, right?  
  
The crowd mumbles agreement.  
  
Dib: And sooner or later, we deserve to have a break, right?  
  
The crowd mumbles more agreement, a little more loudly.  
  
Dib: And of all the nights we've had to work late, this has been the worst, RIGHT?  
  
The crowd agrees, even more loudly.  
  
Dib: We DON'T want any more disappearances or accidents around here, RIGHT?  
  
The crowd agrees enthusiastically.  
  
Dib: We DESERVE to LIVE, RIGHT??  
  
The crowd yells agreement to this.  
  
Dib: *punching his fist into the air* SO LET'S GO TELL INSANE DIRECTOR DUDE THAT THE FILMING IS OVER FOR TONIGHT! (awww, he looks so heroic..)  
  
The crowd yells "YEAAAAAAAH!" and promptly runs away in all directions. Chaos ensues.  
  
Kat23a: Ummm, Dib? Where IS Insane Director Dude?  
  
Dib: Ummmm...  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone in the cast and crew is lying, exhausted, in a heap on the floor. All the chairs, tables, and various props of each set are overturned, and there are more than a few broken windows. The camera is taping this all from the top of one lone standing table, where Kat23a put it before she went to join the mob. (Hey, who can resist a good revolt?)  
  
Random Crewperson: *pant, pant* Where *pant* IS he?  
  
Random Skoolkid: He's not *pant* ANYWHERE!  
  
Zim: I *pant* will*pant* rain *gasp* DOOM *pant* on *pant* him *wheeze* and *pant* on *cough* the *pant* one *pant* who *pant* took *pant* Gir! *pant, wheeze, choke, cough*  
  
Kat23a: (sitting up and throwing off the five people who had collapsed on top of her) *cough, cough* HEY! Where did those kids who went to look for Gir go? I haven't seen them for at least an hour!  
  
Dib: (who is underneath a large fat guy that he can't throw off) Yeaf! Whu'f huppumed do dem? Deh fhould be back by nah!  
  
Kat23a: HEY EVERYBODY! (All turn to look at her) We've been all over this studio. Has anybody seen the group that was sent to look for Gir?  
  
The rest of the crowd started shouting out things like "No, where are they?" "...haven't seen them since they left." "Hey, where's Aki? She was here before..." "Yeah, she's not here!" "Where DID those guys get to? I thought I heard them in the hallway." "Where's Rob??" "I thought I saw Zita here before we left to find Insane Director Dude..."   
  
Dib (who had managed to get out from underneath the fat guy) and Kat23a look more and more scared as this conversation continues. Even Zim, who had finally recovered, is looking edgy. Finally, as someone says "Hey, Chunk's missing, too!", Zim loses it and jumps up.  
  
Zim: That is enough, filthy human stinkbeasts! You and your Hall-o-weeny brain-sucking evil spirits! I DEMAND to leave now! ( he runs to the nearest door and begins yanking on it with all his might. It doesn't budge. He starts pounding it with his feet, his hands, his head, etc...)  
  
Zim: (in the background) Release me! Release me! Release me!  
  
Nervous girl: Did he say brain-sucking?  
  
Zim: Release me! Release me! Release me!  
  
Kat23a: (to Dib) Should we tell him it's a closet door?  
  
Dib: (not even thinking about it...he's DIB, after all!) No.  
  
Guy in back: Hey! (Everyone turns to face him) I just turned up my radio, and listen to what going on! (He turns on a boom box that was lying near him. There's some static, and then...)  
  
Scary Radio Weatherman: -angerous storm. I repeat, this is a very dangerous storm. Several tornadoes have been sighted in this listening area alone. If you can hear this, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE UNDER ANY CONDITIONS! I REPEAT, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE UNDER ANY CONDITIONS! This applies for trick-or-treaters, also. This is a very dangerous storm. I repeat, this is a very dangerous storm. You should not go outside, even if a deranged psychotic killer is stalking you at THIS VERY MOMENT. It's that bad out there, folks. Now, if you simply stay tuned to this station, I will tell you several hundred more times that this is a very dangerous stor-  
  
The radio clicked off, and everyone was silent for a moment. Then,  
  
Dib: Well, I guess that means we're stuck he-  
  
Zim: (redoubling his efforts) RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME!  
  
The closet door suddenly swung open, raining mops, brooms, and Tiger Wax all over Zim. Dib ignores this, and looks over the crowd. He seems to be getting more and more anxious as he looks.  
  
Kat23a: (noticing this) Dib, what-  
  
Dib: (definitely looking scared now) Where's Gaz?  
  
Kat23a: What?  
  
Suddenly, a scream resounds throughout the studio. Everybody's heads snap up an listen to it. Even Zim stops his struggles with the mop to listen. .  
  
Dib: GAZ!  
  
Dib doesn't hesitate He takes off running in the direction of the scream. Several others, including Zim (surprisingly) run after him. Kat23a starts to run, too, then stops, grabs the camera, and, swinging the picture wildly, follows. She runs down one of the seemingly infinite number of hallways surrounding the studio, and follows the running group to where it has stopped; in front of a dressing room door marked "Gaz". Suddenly, from inside the room:  
  
Dib: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Kat23a's hand appears on the screen, pushing the crowd out of the way.  
  
Kat23a: Move! C'mon! Press coming through! I gotta see this!  
  
As Kat23a pushes past Zim, he moves over without a fight of any sort, something which is pretty unusual for him. He seems entranced and horrified by the sight that confronts them all in Gaz's dressing room. The room is done in colors of black, maroon, and purple, with relatively sparse decorations. The few decorations that are there were obviously chosen carefully, like the expensive-looking futuristic Gameslave cartridge holder in the corner. The thing that draws everyone's eyes, however, is Dib hunched over something on the floor, looking more vulnerable than he has ever looked before. As Kat23a moves closer, the badly broken remains of Gaz's Gameslave 2 come into view. Everyone stares silently for a moment, then Dib slowly reaches out his hands and tenderly scooped up the Gameslave. He holds them silently for a moment more, and then speaks without looking up.  
  
Dib: (quietly) She would never let this happen to her Gameslave. Never. We always would fight, we always would threaten each other, but we would never let anything like this happen to each other. I love my sister.  
  
Dib slowly looks up, and everyone, even Zim, backs away at the sight of his face. His eyes are looking up although his face is still pointed towards the ground, and they seem to glow with anger. Dark shadows loom in his face, and his voice seems to be larger and deeper than it could naturally be.  
  
Dib: GAZ, YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!  
  
REALLY Ominous Echoes: AVENGED, Avenged, avenged...  
  
Dib slowly walks out of the room, carrying Gaz's Gameslave 2 like some sort of sacrifice. Everyone hastily backs out of his way, then slowly follows him. Kat23a (with the camera) begins to follow him, and gets about halfway down the hall before she stops, and looks back. Zim is still standing, staring into Gaz's dressing room. Kat23a takes a step towards him, pauses, then turns and begins following Dib again. Her hand comes up to the screen and the camera shuts off.  
  
There is a quick burst of static, then the screen pops back into focus. Dib is on the skool steps again, but Kat23a is obviously part of the crowd. Zim can be seen standing to the far right, so some time has obviously passed. Dib is in the middle of giving a speech.  
  
Dib: -'s obvious that a killer is in our midst. We can't leave here now, both because of the storm and because that killer has our family and friends. They might still be alive! If we stay here, the killer will get us all, so we have to go /find him/.  
  
Crowd: GASP! (crowd begins to chatter, and from what can be picked up, about half thinks this is a good idea and about half is all for hiding under the one remaining table.)  
  
Dib: QUIET! (they stop) I'm not asking for all of you to go looking for the killer, just those willing. But we have to do this the right way. We need to search in groups, and be in contact with all the remaining groups at all times, or the killer will pick us off /one by one/. I say that we should use the crew's walkie-talkies to remain in contact, and have at least three groups; two will be searching and those who don't want to search can form the remaining group, and stay here.  
  
The crowd mutters agreement to this plan.  
  
Dib: All right! It's settled, then. Now... (scary shadows return) who will search with me?  
  
The silence is deafening.  
Suddenly, there is a movement from the corner of the camera's view. Zim has just stood up. Everyone watches, holding their breath, as he approaches the steps. He stands, shoulders squared before Dib. Dib's face is stiff and unreadable. When Zim speaks, even the people in the far back can hear it. Even the being who is watching the group from high above in the rafters can hear it.  
  
Zim: Desperate times call for desperate measures. I will join your search party, worm monkey, and I will call a truce until this whole thing is over, IF you do the same.   
  
Zim brought up his hand, holding his arm stiffly out in front of him. Dib looked at it, his face still unreadable. No one said anything, all instinctively understanding that their own fates might rest on Dib's decision. There wasn't a sound in the whole room. Would Dib agree to join the side of his mortal enemy for the greater good? For a few moments the perfect tableau (ooo, another pretty word) stood frozen, the two mortal enemies facing each other, a possible truce at hand, the people whose lives may depend on their decision staring at them wonderingly, and the very creature that they all were afraid of watching them from above. Then Dib moved forward, held out his hand, and grasped the outstretched hand of Zim.  
  
Dib: I agree.  
  
All the group seemed to give a sigh of relief at the same time, and then people slowly started trickling up to volunteer for a search group. The trickle soon turned to a steady flow. If these two enemies could work together, then there was no excuse not to volunteer.  
  
(Off camera) The creature in the rafters smiled. "Good," it said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then it slowly faded back into the blackness.  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, the volunteer searchers are splitting into their respective groups and arming themselves with whatever they can find. The camera is filming this from it's old spot on the one remaining table in the room. Kat23a, after seeing the damage that a skillfully wielded spork can do, is currently arming herself with as many sporks as she can carry. She sticks a final one into a hastily constructed hairdo and strikes a Crouching-Tiger-Hidden-Dragon-esque pose, holding a spork in each hand. Then, she goes off to try her moves on the remaining lawn gnomes. Another kid is busy trying to make whips out of electrical wires. He currently has hit just about everybody and everything in a 20-foot radius around him (including himself) except the chair that he is aiming for. Twitching bodies litter the ground around him. Zim and Dib, although working together, still obviously have some rivalry. They each are trying to come up with the most complicated, sophisticated, and, above all, the biggest weapon they can. Dib is wielding a complicated backpack that will shoot laser beams, knives, water balloons, small stuffed animals, mayo, and paper airplanes at any target. It also comes equipped with a water bottle, night vision goggles, grappling hook, suction cups, paper clip dispenser, stapler, nail file, and one of those Garfields that stick on to windows of cars. Unfortunately for him, it also weighs upwards of thirty pounds. Zim is holding a gun that will shoot any one of thirty objects that he can choose with the click of a wheel. Unfortunately for HIM, it requires that he carry all the ammo for the gun in a sack slung over one shoulder. Kat23a suddenly scoops up the camera, and everyone begins to take up their positions in one of the three groups, with each group holding six or seven people. From what can be seen, it looks as if Kat23a is in one group (along with whip-boy, whom she is trying to stay away from), and Dib and Zim are in another. The third group is setting up a fort made of the various set walls and props.  
  
Dib: *huff, huff* Ok! *pant* Everybody! Let's move out! *WHEEeeze* Group 1(their group) will take the left of the building, and Group 2 will take the right. We meet back here in an hour.*cough, cough, GASP* Use the walkie-talkies if you see ANYTHING! Let's GO!   
  
Zim: WE SHALL ALL RAIN DOOOOOOOM UPON THE MURDERER'S HEAD! *COUGH, cough, cough, pant, pant*  
  
Kat23a's group marches off to the right, while Zim and Dib's group inches slowly off to the left, with both Dib and Zim stopping every three feet for a rest. The camera slowly loses sight of them as Kat23a's group heads for a large corridor on the right. The group enters the corridor and the search for the murderer begins...  
  
NOTE TO ALL READING THIS: You are INSANE if you think that I am going to write down all the details of the whole search. Let's just say that half an hour has passed, and nothing has really happened in Kat23a's group, until...  
  
The walkie-talkie beeped suddenly, making all the people in the group jump. They all ran from their respective areas of the prop room they were searching and ran to Ked, the guy in the group who was holding it at the time. He quickly thumbed it on.  
  
Ked: Who is it?  
  
Walkie-talkie: *static*  
  
Ked: WHO IS THIS???  
  
Walkie-talkie: *static*  
  
Ked: ARE YOU OK? WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Walkie-talkie: *static*......................................I am *static*.........................I am very close to you right now.....................closssse.....  
  
Everyone looks very nervous at this, and all instinctively bunch together.   
  
Ked: WHICH GROUP ARE YOU FROM? IS EVERYONE OK?  
  
Walkie-talkie: *staticstaticstatic*.............close....................*static, pops off*  
  
Ked looks at the walkie-talkie as if it has suddenly grown fangs. Kat23a steps forward.  
  
Kat23a: I don't know what that was, but I think that we should go back to Group 3.  
  
Gif: (a.k.a. whip kid) But we still have half an hou-  
  
Kat23a, Ked, and three other people: NOW.  
  
As they say this word, the lights suddenly go off.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAH!   
  
Kat23a flicks on a small flashlight she attached to the camera (so she could tape in the dark). Quickly, the others turn on their flashlights. Since there weren't many to go around, these range from a floodlight to nightlights to a light-up keychain. The lights bounce all around the room as everybody tries to look in all directions at once.  
  
Ked: What was that?  
  
Kat23a: Shhh! The killer might be in here right now! We have to find the light!  
  
The group slowly starts inching for the door. The lights continue to swerve in all directions, and the camera swings wildly around, as Kat23a keeps looking for possible dangers. Suddenly, Ked stops.  
  
Ked: The walkie-talkie! I can call for help!  
  
Scared girl in the back: Do it quick!  
  
Ked's hand shook as he turned on the walkie-talkie, tuning it to the 'send' frequency. He pushed the button to send a message.  
  
Ked: Hello? Is anyone there? Group 2 needs help! We're in the prop room! Repeat, Group 2 needs help! The killer is here!  
  
The walkie-talkie spouts static for a few moments. Just as Ked is about to put it to his mouth to try again, it suddenly crackles, and a familiar voice comes over the line.  
  
Dib: *static*-ello? *staticstaticstatic*n the pro*static*-oom? We*static* -oming! Repeat! *static static*comin*static*-old on!  
  
Ked: Why is this so static-y?  
  
Kat23a: The walkie-talkies were fine when we tested them in the main room. The main room! See if Group 3 can hear us!  
  
Ked: (pushing the button to send a message) Acknowledged, Group 1! Hurry. Group 3, can you read us?  
  
Walkie-talkie:*static*  
  
Ked: Group 3? Group 1? ANYBODY?  
  
Kat23a: Um, Ked, maybe you shouldn't ask for anybod-  
  
Walkie-talkie: (very clearly) I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!  
  
Everyone yelled and spun around, where a dark, barely-glimpsed figure was standing. The camera was tilting wildly, and only a quick glimpse appeared of the figure, but it seemed to be very tall, very thin, and its abnormally long arms appeared to end in points. It was also moving towards the group. Everyone began to sprint away, but Gif had pulled out his whips and was attempting to hit the being. Almost immediately, nearly everyone fell wounded to the floor. The only ones of the group left standing were Gif, Ked, and Kat23a. The specter was unharmed, and began moving in towards Gif and his fallen comrades. This could all be glimpsed in several shaky shots, taken as Kat23a and Ked (who both happened to be safely away from Gif when he pulled out the whips) ran for their lives. Unfortunately, the phantom was between them and the exit, so they ran deeper to the labyrinth (read: big maze) that was the prop room. There were screams from behind, then sudden silence, which was worse than the screams. Ked and Kat23a had somehow split up in the crazy escape. The screen jarred crazily, and it was hard to focus on any one thing for a period of time. The only sounds were the soft thud of Kat23a's feet on the floor and the terrified rasping of her breath. The picture on the screen was now so dark that it was only filming the bumpy ride in black and white. Suddenly, Kat23a ducked behind a row of costumes and hid. The camera was turned around, and showed a black and white close up of her teary-eyed, sweaty face.  
  
Kat23a: I'm so scared *heavy breathing* everyone's gone......gone. *pant, pant* What do I do? (camera shaking) scared...  
  
There's a muffled scream from one side of the camera. Kat23a looks up, giving the camera an excellent view of the inside of her runny nose (eeeeewwww...). Kat23a stands up quickly.  
  
Kat23a: Ked...  
  
The camera swings around, and Kat23a starts running through the props again. The screen bounces all over the place. Props run by in a flash, and suddenly the path Kat23a is running through comes to a dead end. At the end is a strangely human figure made out of what looks like wood and scraps of cloth. Kat23a stops and looks at it for a moment.  
  
Kat23a: I suddenly have the feeling that I'm in the wrong story...  
  
Kat23a shakes her head, ducks through a rack of costumes, and begins trying to make her way quietly and quickly for the door. As she moves, there is a faint sound behind her, like the whisper of cloth on cloth...she speeds up a little. There is another sound, a bumping, like someone just ran into some boxes... she speeds up more. The door is in sight. There is a loud crashing, and footsteps running forward...she gives a thin scream and /sprints/ for the door. The picture bounds towards the door, coming closer and closer...Kat23a's hand reaches out and grasps the door handle, the door flies halfway open, there is a gasp, and the camera drops to the floor and turns off.  
  
  
  
  
HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I LAUGH IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION! I HAVE MADE YET ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Also, I lied about this being the next-to- last chapter. I realized that the only way I could get the story to play out the way I wanted it to was to divide the grand finale into two shorter chapters. At least one of the two should be up by Monday. If not, I give you permission to flame me for being lazy. My email is Kat23a@yahoo.com. Flame away, because our heater's busted and the nights are getting kinda cold... Oh well, it's midnight now, I'm gonna collapse and dream the evil, deeply disturbed dreams of the truly obsessed IZ fan. Toodles! 


	5. The final showdown...

  
Disclaimer: YAYYYY! I KILLED MYSELF! I'M DEAD! YAYYYY! I'M A GHOST! I CAN FLY! I CAN WALK THROUGH WALLS! I CAN WALK THROUGH WA- *crashes into wall, collapses unconscious onto ground.*  
  
A few minutess later, a woman with long, curly auburn-blonde hair and very green eyes walks in, stepping daintily around Kat23a. She looks straight at the camera and clears her throat.  
  
Jade: Hello, I'm Kat23a's alternate personality. Since Kat is currently incapacitated *glances at Kat23a sprawled on the floor*, I will be introducing this chapter. Kat23a does not own any characters in this fic except herself and me, although I do not usually appear in any IZ fics. Obsession is Kat's territory. She also told me that she does not care if people insert her into their fics, even if they insult, torture, or kill her. She apparently does not mind dying. *glances at Kat23a again. Kat23a has a stupid cross-eyed smile on her face, and is giggling uncontrollably* I believe that Kat would also like to apologize for one particular off-camera scene in the last chapter. She wanted to keep the whole fic on-camera, but having the killer watching the coalition of the two mortal enemies was, as she put it, "WAY too dramatic to pass up." Having said that, I urge you to enjoy the show.   
  
Jade walks back the way she came. As she passes by Kat23a, she leans over and whispers;  
  
Jade: Well, THAT was embarrassing. Next time, do your own introductions.  
  
Kat23a: (still cross eyed) But I'm dead! *giggle, giggle*  
  
Jade throws up her hands, gives a disgusted sigh, and leaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-- ~ --  
The screen pops to life, showing a lot of static. Slowly the static focuses, showing a pair of familiar boots...  
  
Dib: (sounding subdued) Got it.  
  
The picture swings up, and Dib blocks the image for a minute, as he puts the camera on something tall, facing the room. As he moves out of the way, it can be seen that there are about ten people in the small room. The room seems like an unused dressing room, as there are mirrors and chairs, but little in the way of decoration. As Dib moves to the front of the room, another familiar voice is heard.  
  
Zim: (sounding annoyed but also subdued) Tell me again, WHY must we ....uh.... "film" the rest of this horrible night? It is obvious that your filthy human documentary will never be finished.  
  
Dib: *sigh* Since we've seen all the clues that came from the old tape, it makes sense to keep taping in case we catch more clues.  
  
Zim: CLUES??! Clues for what, earth-stink?! I refuse to set foot outside this room, and I REFUSE to look for that Hello-Jean demon!  
  
Dib: It's HALLOWEEN! And, well... we should probably stop looking for it. It will most likely come to us. BUT, we should know what we are trying to stay away from. Therefore, we need the clues.  
  
Zim: YOU IDIOTIC HUMANS! WE HAVE NO NEED OF CLUES! IF AN EVIL MONSTER SWOOPS DOWN ON US, WE ARE THE SAME WHETHER WE KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE OR NOT! DEAD! DEEEEEEEAAAAAD! DECEASED, NONEXISTENT, NON- LIIIIIVIIIING!   
  
Zim said the last while hanging onto the collar of Dib's coat, spitting the words into Dib's face. Dib looks strangely unaffected, and his eyes are a little glassy.  
  
Dib: (quietly, scary shadows are back) I didn't want to say this out loud, but I would like the thing that killed me to be brought to justice, and I would like to give the police evidence of how I died.  
  
Zim: WHAT??! WHAT ARE YOU talking abouuu....*gets it* oooooooh... *looks sick, and a little red*  
  
All the people in the room who were listening look at Dib wide-eyed, and huddle a little closer together.  
  
Skoolkid: So you think that we won't-  
  
Dib: I don't know what I think, right now. But I do know that we should stick together from now on, NO MATTER WHAT. Now, I want to show what we learned from the first video, and summarize for the camera what happened to the groups that weren't taped. Besides the one image of the demon, or whatever it is, that Kat23a showed in the main room, we also found this:  
  
The tape, which had been stopped to a certain point, began.   
  
NOTE TO ALL READING THIS: For this video clip of the past and all other video clips of the past, the clip will begin with a **** sign, and end with a **** sign, also. Just so you don't get confused. ^_^  
  
****Insane Director Dude: PLACES, EVERYOOOONE! (Ignores the fact that all except Dib have been in their places for the last fifteen minutes) LIIIIIIIIIIGHTS! CAMERAAAAA! ActioooOOOOOOOON!  
  
The scene begins again, just as it did in the first place. Dib begins ranting to Gaz, who couldn't care less. He just had finished saying that he was going to send the pictures to Mysterious Mysteries when there was a loud creaking sound from overhead. Everyone looked up, and then started screaming and running. The camera whirled up, and showed that one of the giant floodlights directly over the cafeteria set was coming loose. The camera caught a quick glimpse of a tall, dark shadow running away, and then the light crashed down to the set. ****  
  
Dib: (stopping the tape, than fast forwarding it) Did you all catch that? That was the first image of our murderer. The next time he shows up was the scene that Kat23a showed you, *notices that the tape is at the next point he wants to show, and stops it* with the disappearance of Gir. A little after Kat showed that tape of Gir's disappearance, Kat set the camera down to get some pizza. When I looked over that section of the tape, I found something pretty surprising, that none of us realized had happened. It was...well, I suppose that I had better show you:  
  
****Kat23a runs to dark corner, sets down the camera so that it's facing the mob, and runs after Dib, yelling "Wait for me! Save me pepperoni!" There's still a leaf sticking out of one of her sneakers. The screen films the mob for several more minutes, then quiet footsteps are heard behind the camera. It is picked up (gee, this sounds familiar). The person holding it is evidently much taller than Gir, or even Kat23a. The camera slowly pans over the mob, then alights on the form of the Insane Director Dude, who is still lying unconscious on the floor. The screen gets closer, and a low chuckle is heard. Insane Director Dude is suddenly dragged towards the camera, but the hand that is doing the dragging can't be seen. There is a low grunt, and the screen wobbles for a bit, then straightens. Whoever is holding the camera evidently just threw the Insane Director Dude over his/her/it's shoulder, since one of Insane Director Dude's feet can be seen in the corner of the screen. The picture turns, and begins to head towards another hallway, though not the main control hallway. As it enters the hallway, voices can be heard towards the end, around the corner.  
  
Nervous Sounding Girl: I-I-I really think th-that we should go b-back.  
  
Another Nervous Sounding Girl: Yeah, I think I heard the word "pizza."  
  
Keef: And who knows where that monster is!  
  
Heroic-Sounding Guy: No! We promised to find Gir! We have to stay until we find Gir!  
  
The camera moves past a large switch on the wall, there is a click, and the lights go out in the hallway.  
  
Not-So-Heroic-Sounding Guy: Uh, on second thought, pizza sounds good right now. Let's go.  
  
The camera turns the corner, and shows eight small forms heading right for them. They stop suddenly, and one of the girls gives a faint scream. There is a thud, and Insane Director Dude can be seen landing on the floor. The low, evil chuckle can be heard again, and a dark hand comes up, putting the lens cap over the camera. There are multiple screams, which are each suddenly cut short. There is a THONK, as if the camera was set down hard on the ground, and then the sound of several things being dragged away. For an indeterminate amount of time, all that can be heard is the pizza mob. Then, the soft footsteps come back, and there is the sound of the camera being picked up. The lens cap is taken off, revealing the dark hallway. The picture moves forward, and turns the corner. As it passes the light switch, another small click is heard, and the lights go on again. The picture moves back out into the main room, then to the set showing the inside of Dib's house. The camera is put back in the same place it was before, and the footsteps can be heard walking away.****  
  
Dib stops the tape again, sets it on fast forward, and looks towards the group solemnly. Everybody seems stunned, and almost all are shivering, or clutching each other, or have tears in their eyes. Even Zim seems speechless at such cold brutality.   
  
Dib: We know that we are not dealing with any sane being here. Not only to murder, but to /tape/ themselves doing it... The last look we have of our murderer is when Group 2 was attacked. Kat23a had the camera at that time... *stops tape, and presses 'play'*  
  
****Ked: (pushing the button to send a message) Acknowledged, Group 1! Hurry. Group 3, can you read us?  
  
Walkie-talkie:*static*  
  
Ked: Group 3? Group 1? ANYBODY?  
  
Kat23a: Um, Ked, maybe you shouldn't ask for anybod-  
  
Walkie-talkie: (very clearly) I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!  
  
Everyone yelled and spun around, where a dark, barely-glimpsed figure was standing. The camera was tilting wildly, and only a quick glimpse appeared of the figure, but it seemed to be very tall, very thin, and its abnormally long arms appeared to end in points. ****  
  
Dib: *stopping the tape* There it is. That's the creature who's after us.  
  
Everybody sat silently, staring at the apparition that had changed their lives so quickly. It was hard to tell whether the being was even human or not.  
  
Skoolkid: Why? Why /us/?  
  
Dib: Why us? Why anybody. It is Halloween, and who knows what evil lurks these halls, hidden during the rest of the year?  
  
Skoolkid: Well, why di-  
  
Dib: (really on a roll now) Who knows what DEMONS haunted our unwary souls, only to be set FREE on this most unfortunate of nights?  
  
Skoolkid: But what abou-  
  
  
Dib: (creepy shadows are back) WHO KNOWS WHAT CREATURES PREY ON OUR SOULS, FEASTING ON OUR INNERMOST DREAMS, ONLY TO WALK THE EARTH WITH US MORTALS ON THIS NIGHT???! (thunder and lightning flashes, Dibs coat streams out behind him, infernal fires rage in the background)  
  
Zim: O.O  
  
Everyone Else: O_o  
  
Dib: (suddenly switching back to normal) ..but I am getting off the subject. I should summarize what happened to the other two groups after Group 2's tragedy. Our group was going rather slowly-  
  
Annoying Guy: (quietly) Yeah, because Tweedledee and Tweedledum had to carry an entire arsenal on their backs...  
  
Dib: AS I was saying, we were going rather slowly, so we only had searched three rooms when we got the walkie-talkie call from Group 2. It was extremely static-y and hard to hear, but we figured that they were in the prop room and moved out-  
  
Annoying Guy: Slowly.  
  
Dib: (giving him Look of Death) we moved out towards the prop room. To increase our speed, certain members of our group discarded certain weapons on the way...  
  
Annoying Guy: *snicker, snicker*  
  
Dib: ...but it still took us ten minutes to get there. When we arrived, all we found of Group 2 was the camera lying on it's side, and these.   
  
Dib points to several objects lying on the floor. They include a scrap of cloth, a piece of electrical wire that's broken at one end, and half of a spork. Everyone looks at these and gulps.  
  
Dib: After we discovered that we...were too late, we left for the-  
  
Annoying Guy: Ha, ha! You didn't just LEAVE! You were running like a bunch of sissies! BWAhahahahaha! Hahahaa...erp.  
  
Zim was now pointing his handheld laser at Annoying Guy's face, approximately one inch away from his nose. He was giving the guy his trademark evil grin (he looks so cute when he's mad...).  
  
Zim: I believe YOU were in the lead, weren't you, maggot boy?  
  
Annoying Guy: Errrm... whatever you say, Sir! (something about a blaster aimed point-blank at your nose causes no end of respect and the word "sir" to come to mind immediately)   
  
The crisis being taken care of, Dib continued.  
  
Dib: We left to meet with Group 3, in the main room. What we found there shocked us all. Somehow, this one being had managed to completely destroy the fort that was built, and everybody in Group 3 was missing, except for one person who was hiding in the bathroom, and she's not much help to us...  
  
Everybody looks over in the corner where assistant manager Teri was rocking back and forth, mumbling "The moose! The moose is coming! The moooose!"  
  
Dib: My theory is that the creature attacked Group 3 first, and was able to steal their walkie- talkie to jam Group 2's signal and communicate with them. Now that it has destroyed the other groups, *dramatic pause* it will come after US next.  
  
Everyone: *GULP*  
  
Dib: We have to be on our highest guard. We know this creature has overpowered groups much larger than ours before. Our priority is no longer hunting the monster. It is getting through this night alive. If my theory is correct, than the creature's powers will be much weaker after Halloween night is over. It's main attack on the other two groups happened exactly at midnight, when it's power was strongest, but that doesn't mean that it's weak now. We have to stay together at all times, and try to stay in one spot. We all have weapons here, right?  
  
Everyone holds up pieces of props that have been made into clubs, spears, whips, or a complicated atomic splitter beam. (Hmmm, I wonder who has the last one...) Dib holds up his own automatically-reloading film reel thrower.  
  
Dib: All right, we're ready.  
  
*Jeopardy theme song playing in the background* The camera tapes as several hours pass, showing the people in the room at first gathering together, expecting the killer at any moment, then slouching and looking bored out of their minds, then playing Pictionary, then forming an angry mob and forcing a gag into Teri's mouth (she's been going on about the moose for over an hour now), then breaking into separate groups, and making shadow puppets, and trying to learn how to Riverdance, and painting faces on each of their fingers and giving each finger a name, and....  
  
It is now 3:00 in the morning. Zim is banging his head against the wall, and, by the size of the dent there, he's been doing it for some time. There are now three people gathered around Teri, and they all are rocking back and forth. Above them is a hand-painted sign that says "The Clan Of The Moose." Dib and four others are playing a game of Old Maid, only, since they don't have any cards, they are using silverware, pocket change, bits of lint, and hairbrushes as the cards.  
  
Dib: (putting down the spork half, a blackened penny, a shiny penny, and a large dust bunny) Pick a card. (He inches the dust bunny forward a little)  
  
Person on Dib's right: Hey! You're trying to trick me! That dust bunny is the old maid!  
  
Dib: No, it's not!  
  
Person across from Dib: Yeah, I thought the styrofoam cup was the old maid!  
  
Skoolkid who just walked up: Hey!  
  
Person on Dib's left: No, it's not. The broken match was the old maid!  
  
Skoolkid: Um, guys?  
  
Dib: You're all wrong! The stale cookie half was the old maid!  
  
Skoolkid: I really have to talk to you!  
  
Person diagonally across from Dib: Umm....I think I just ate the old maid.  
  
Skoolkid: This is important!  
  
Dib: You ATE the old maid??! That cookie was at least three months old!  
  
Skoolkid: REALLY important!!  
  
Person diagonally across from Dib: Well, it's been a long time since that pizza...  
  
Person on Dib's right: (looking at her "cards") How the heck am I supposed to know if I have two of a kind or not? Nothing matches!  
  
Skoolkid: HEY!!!  
  
Everyone in the "old maid" group looks up.  
  
Skoolkid: I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Everyone in the room is suddenly interested in the conversation, even Teri. They all look scared.  
  
Dib: ....How bad?  
  
Skoolkid: I've been holding it for over two hours.  
  
All the nearby humans wince. Zim looks confused.  
  
Zim: Holding WHAT?  
  
Dib: (ignoring Zim) There's no way you can last any longer?  
  
The skoolkid shakes his head empathetically.  
  
Zim: LAST? Is he going to rot? What is he holding that he must put down in the bathroom? Why can't he do it here?  
  
One of the old maid players leans down and whispers something in Zim's ear. Zim's eyes grow wide as he listens, and he turns red again.  
  
Zim: OH, you humans make me SICK! /THAT/ is the purpose of your BATHROOM??!!!   
  
Dib: (still ignoring Zim) We can't just let him go alone. We all have to go with. We stick together.  
  
Zim: I will NEVER go near one of your STINKING HUMAN BATHROOMS again as long as I LIVE!!! I have NEVER been so DISGUSTED!!!  
  
Dib: (losing it and turning on Zim) Well, you ALIENS might have a better way of maintaining personal hygiene, but us humans have to do it the old-fashioned way. But don't worry, you can stay here all alone while we all go to the bathrooms.  
  
Zim: ^_^* Uh, well, by /never/ I meant...  
  
Dib: (yet again ignoring him) Let's move out!  
  
Dib grabs the camera and heads for the door, with everyone following close behind. The door swings open, and everybody moves out, trying to be as quiet as possible. Even Teri got up from her spot in the corner to follow at the back of the group. They moved down the hallway quickly until they reached the bathrooms. The camera swivelled as Dib turned to talk to the group.  
  
Dib: (quietly) Okay, I...*pauses and looks over group* Where's Teri?  
  
This makes everybody jump and look around nervously.   
  
Annoying Guy: (also quietly) Aw, she's crazy. She probably wandered off on her own.  
  
Dib: *sigh* That may be so, but we can't take any chances. Everybody, get into the boy's bathroom.  
  
All The Girls: WHAT?!  
  
  
Skoolkid: I'm not going with /them/ in there!  
  
Dib: SHH! We all need to stick together at all times. *to skoolkid* You can go in the stall.  
  
As it turns out, nearly everybody has to go, and so they all took turns with the three stalls. Zim turns redder with each person who goes in, but he seems to be managing. Eventually everybody was done except for Annoying Guy, who was one of the first people to get a stall. People are getting impatient...  
  
Random Girl: Are you almost done in there?  
  
Stall:   
  
Random Guy: C'mon, we have to go as soon as we can!  
  
Stall:  
  
Random Guy 2: Did you fall in?  
  
Stall:  
  
Random Guy 2: Uhh . . . are you okay in there?  
  
Stall:  
  
Random Guy 2: Hey! I think we've got a problem!  
  
Zim: What? Did the filthy worm sludge drown?  
  
Random Guy 1: Maybe. He's not answering.  
  
Dib: *to stall door* ARE YOU IN THERE?  
  
Stall:  
  
Dib: IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER IN TWENTY SECONDS, WE ARE COMING IN!  
  
Stall:  
  
Dib puts the camera on a sink, counts to twenty, then starts body-slamming the door. The door doesn't budge. While this is going on, Random Guy 2 crawls underneath the stall and opens it up from the inside. Dib, who was about to charge the door at that moment, runs in and would have landed in the toilet if he hadn't ran into Random Guy 2.  
  
Random Guy 2: OOOF!  
  
Dib begins to apologize, but then freezes as he sees what is inside the stall. The others gather around the stall door, and, one by one, they also freeze when they see what is inside.  
  
Zim: Well? Is he done? Can we go?  
  
No one answers. They simply continue to stare. A few begin shivering.  
  
Zim: ANSWER MEEE!  
  
No one even notices. Zim finally gets up himself, pushes a path to the door, and looks in. He, too, freezes. For one moment he stares, then he screams (he's cute when he's scared, too! ^_^). This triggers off everybody else, and the bathroom is full of noise for several minutes as everyone screams and races each other to be the one out of the stall first. One person ran out the door, but none bothered following. The rest simply ran to the farthest corner and stared in terror at the stall. Now that the view is unobstructed, the camera coldly records what has scared these people so much: On the wall above the toilet is the word 'DOOM', written in what looks like wet, red paint. However, lying on the toilet back below the word is proof that it is not paint: a bloody hand, cut crudely off at the wrist.  
  
  
-~-  
  
A few moments later, everybody has recovered enough to stop gibbering like a bunch of idiots. The group of eight is now a group of five. Zim, Dib, two boys, and a girl. Dib finally speaks up, looking much less like a hero and much more like a scared boy than he has ever since he found his sister was missing.  
  
Dib: We didn't hear him! How could we not have heard him!   
  
Zim: (looking terrified and about three years old) How could he have gotten in? He's invisible! He's here right now! *clutches Random Boy 1 without realizing it*  
  
Random Boy 1: *whimper*  
  
Random Girl: *pointing up* Look! The ceiling tiles!  
  
Dib shakily makes his way over to the camera and points it up at the tiles above. They are the kind that resemble hole-filled cardboard, and generally find their way into all the cheapest buildings. They are supported on square pieces of metal throughout the ceiling, and can easily be pushed up. Or... pulled up. The square directly over Annoying Guy's stall is up a little, and slightly cock-eyed, as if it was put back sloppily.  
  
Dib: It...was right above our heads the whole time. It....It might be here /right now/!  
  
  
Zim steps forward a little at this realization, and the other three gather together in fear. Suddenly, several things seem to happen at once. All the lights go out, here is a crashing sound, everybody screams, and a loud THUMP is heard directly behind the three in the group. Their screaming becomes more urgent, and starts to become muffled. While this is happening, Dib is rushing forward, carrying the camera. Zim jumps forward at the crash, and then turns to face Dib, who is running straight at him. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Dib makes pushing- away motions at Zim, and yells "RUUUUN!" Zim's ruby-red eyes widen at this, and he begins to run towards the door. There is a snarling sound behind them, and Dib crashes into Zim, who crashes into the door. They fall out together, but manage to keep on their feet, and run down the hallway side by side, previous rivalries forgotten. The snarling sounds fall back a bit, and there is a thumping, as if whatever chased them has just bumped into something and stumbled. As they run, Dib begins to yell.  
  
Dib: WE CAN'T STAY ON THE LOWER LEVEL AND LOCK OURSELVES IN ANY OF THE ROOMS! IT COULD GET US BY CLIMBING THROUGH THE CEILING LIKE IT DID BEFORE! WE HAVE TO GO UP, TO THE RAFTERS!  
  
Zim: OKAY! THERE'S A LADDER UP THIS WAY!  
  
Zim veers off into a hallway on the left, and Dib follows. At the end of the hallway is a rusty metal ladder, leading up into the shadowy rafters. Zim begins to climb up it as quickly as he can, using his metal legs to propel him forward faster than Dib can keep up. Dib follows, but Zim is far ahead on the ladder. Also, Dib is continuing to tape, perhaps forgetting that he can release the camera, and can only use one hand to climb. When Dib is about halfway up, the ladder suddenly shakes, and there is a fast-approaching banging sound, as something begins to climb after them. It is gaining. Zim makes it to the landing at the top of the ladder, and leaps off. Dib crawls up as quickly as he can, listening to the footsteps below gaining...gaining. He gets to the landing, and throws his one hand around a metal pipe to pull himself up. Suddenly, the picture is yanked back and Dib screams. Zim whirls around at the sound. The camera clatters to the ground of the landing, and begins taping Dib's hand.  
  
Dib: It has me!  
  
Zim leaps forward, grabs Dib's hand, and starts pulling. It is obviously hopeless, and Dib's hand begins to slip. Zim strains, pulling with all his might. Dib's voice suddenly stops him.  
  
Dib: Zim. It's hopeless. *he slips further* Zim...please...take the camera. It's my only hope! *he slips a little further* Zim! Take the camera and run! Do it! Now!   
  
Zim hesitates, then lets go of Dib's hand and picks up the camera, rotating it to face Dib's pale, sweating face. His hand is only hanging on by three fingers, and they are slipping.  
  
Dib: Zim! Run! Now!  
  
Zim begins to move away slowly. He looks away, then looks back at Dib. Even a former enemy was better than facing that...thing alone.  
  
Dib: GO!  
  
Zim turns and runs. Behind, Dib screams. Suddenly, like so many screams before his, the scream is cut short, leaving behind a silence that is much more terrible. Zim runs to the end of the landing, where there is a platform that leads out to the iron beams that support the walls and roof of the main room. There is a sudden clattering sound behind him. Without hesitating, he runs out onto one of the beams, deploying his metal legs to help him run. He runs to a cross- strut on this beam, then quickly runs onto the strut. The sounds behind him come closer. He grabs a cable hanging above him and swings across the vast empty space above the many sets to another beam, and continues running. For a few minutes, it seems as if the creature has lost him, then the ominous footsteps resume their pace behind him. Zim begins to use every trick he can think of, racing to the end of a beam and jumping out into empty space, swaying the picture dizzyingly, only to grab another beam with his mechanical legs at the last moment, jumping onto lights and swinging them from one strut to another, leaping from beam to beam and using his small stature to good advantage to escape, but still the footsteps come ever closer and closer.... Finally, Zim is cornered on a dark beam in one corner of the cavernous room. He turns to face his adversary, who is still cloaked in shadows, seeming to tower higher than the Tallest. The creature moves forward, step by deliberate step, know its victim cannot escape. Zim back up along the beam until he comes to a wall. His sources of escape at an end, he begins to babble, bargaining for his life.  
  
Zim: So, you like to kill people, right? Well, I have a plan to take over this entire planet! Uhh...if you let me go, I'll let you be my commanding officer! Really! Er..maybe not. Um, you can be my executioner! You can kill hordes of people every day! I promise, on my honor as an Irken Invader! So, what do you say?  
  
The shadowy being did not pause, but continued to stride forward.  
  
Zim: No, huh? Well, I have a lot of technology you could use! I'd be willing to give you any of it! I have this needle that will turn anybody you prick with it into boloney!   
  
It came still closer.  
  
Zim: (completely losing it) PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO GOOD-LOOKING TO DIEEEE! STOP! I COMMAND YOU! PLEAAAAAAASE!  
  
The creature actually paused for a moment, and considered it's prey.  
  
Creature: No.  
  
Zim: Please...at least show me who you are. I want to see my death.  
  
The creature paused, then stepped forward into a beam of moonlight (there was a skylight right there, okay? Don't mess with drama). Zim gasped at the apparition, not only in astonishment, but in /recognition/.  
  
Zim: It's /you/! J....J....  
  
  
-- ~ --  
  
  
YEEEEESSSSS! THE MOTHER OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS! *does the "I'm evil and I love it" dance* This one is going in the record books! Yeeeeee-haaaaaaaaw!!!! *realizes she just said "yee-haw" and blushes* Um.. well, anyway I want to apologize for not putting this chapter out sooner, but it turned out that I was gone for most of the weekend. There's only one chapter left (unless I make an epilogue), and, since I had so much trouble finishing this one on time, I'm not going to say when I'm finishing the grand finale. Don't worry, though, I'm gonna do an announcementfic when I finish the whole story. So...um...R&R, don't be a stranger, put me in all your fics (hee, hee, I snuck that one in there), and KEEP WRITING! (I read almost all the fics that come out) Arrividerchi! Ciao! Hasta luego! Guten morgen! (Oh, wait, that's "good morning.")  
  
  
  



	6. Who is it?!! WHOO IS IIIIIIT??!!!!

Disclaimer: Okay, I realize that the majority of you want to strangle me for that last cliffhanger, so I decided that......I WILL TALK TO YOU FOR HOURS, NEVER TELLING YOU HOW THE STORY ENDS!!! MUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait..wha..noooo! *enraged mob breaks in and carries Kat23a out the door, screaming for blood*  
  
  
  
  
Kat23a suddenly appears back on stage, brushing herself off.   
  
Kat23a: Heh, heh. I couldn't resist doing that to see what happened. Good thing for my magical author powers. Yes, I /did/ put that giant space after this intro so you couldn't see what Zim was about to say without reading the intro first. I like getting my word in. AAAAND NOW *she is suddenly dressed as a circus ringmaster* ON WITH THE SHOOOOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--~--  
Zim: Johen!  
  
Johen Vasquez steps forward menacingly, holding the two swords forward a little as he approaches Zim. His oval glasses glint, and his red-dyed hair seems to glow.  
  
Zim: Wha...what are you doing here?  
  
Johen doesn't answer, but continues moving forward, smiling. It's not a nice smile, either.  
  
Zim: Johen, please, y-you don't want to do this.  
  
Johen continues to move forward. He towers over Zim, looking down. His entire body is nothing but one black shadow, with two gleaming white ovals where his glasses are.  
  
Zim: *squee*  
  
Johen slowly raises one gleaming sword as Zim shakes. Higher, higher......  
It pauses at the top.  
Zim whimpers.  
Suddenly, Johen seems to collapse and a sound that Zim would never have expected him to utter came out of his mouth....  
  
Johen: BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The laughter echoes throughout the vast room, and it seems to grow as it bounces around. In fact, it /is/ growing.  
  
50 or so voices: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Zim is jerking his head around at this new and unexpected phenomena, trying to see what is causing it. Before he can see much, Johen begins getting up, making Zim's head jerk back to him.  
  
Johen: *wiping tears out of his eyes* Ahh...That was the best facial expression I've ever seen in my life! .....HAAAHahahahaha!  
  
Zim stares at him, bewildered (and evidently forgetting he is still holding a camera) until something moves in the corner of his vision, on the ground. He whips the camera down (almost losing his balance) and stares at the crowd slowly filtering in the large room below him, laughing. Everybody seems familiar...  
  
Zim: But...you're DEAD!!! *pause while he considers this* EVIL SPIRITS!!! BEGONE WITH YE!!!!  
  
Johen finally got control of himself and smiled at Zim (not scary this time).   
  
Johen: They're not dead, Zim. You see, we...well, I think there's someone who can explain it better.  
  
Johen leads Zim over to a landing at the end of the beam. Zim can't see who is standing at the end of the platform, since Johen is in front of him. At the end, Johen steps away to reveal;  
  
Zim: (surprised) DIB! *pause while he considers this*   
  
Zim: (in Voice of Impending Doom) Diiiib...  
  
Dib is standing at the end of the platform, hands in his pockets, smiling smugly.  
  
Dib: Well, Zim, did you have a good Halloween?  
  
  
The camera is dropped to the platform as Zim gives an angry roar and jumps at Dib.  
  
--~--  
The following is all off-camera, back in the main room.   
  
  
  
Most of the cast and crew is back in the main room. Insane Director Dude has seen the damage that everyone has caused to the sets and is having yet another panic attack. Someone had brought out tables and set them up with punch and Halloween cupcakes and candy, which are quickly being devoured. Everybody is talking and laughing, and seems to be having a good time.  
  
Johen enters the room, and heads over to Insane Director Dude. They soon get into a heated debate about what should and shouldn't be changed about the show. When Insane Director Dude mentions having a Christmas musical, Johen begins pulling out his hair.  
  
Dib comes stumbling into the room. He is scraped and bruised everywhere, and his trench coat has a tear in it. He is, however, grinning so hard he can't stop. A few moments later, Zim stumbles in, looking just as bad. One of his antennae is bent at an uncomfortable-looking angle, and his shirt has a rip in one side. He glares at Dib, and then limps in another direction, ignoring the people giggling on either side of him. Kat23a notices Dib coming in and excuses herself from the group she was talking to so she could run over to him. She grins as she surveys the wreckage.  
  
Kat23a: So, I guess it's safe to assume that Zim knows about the yearly "haunted house" at the film studio.  
  
Dib: (grinning like an idiot) Yeah. Too bad he didn't learn about it when everybody else did.  
  
Ked (the guy with me when I "died", remember?) was nearby and overheard this. He came over right away, smiling almost as big as Dib.  
  
Ked: That was the BEST Halloween prank I've EVER seen! You ROCK, Dib! The radio recording with the storm warning...that was a stroke of genius.  
  
Kat23a: I had second thoughts in the beginning about sticking around to film the whole thing, but that was DEFINITELY worth playing the reporter!  
  
Ked: Waitasecond. You /aren't/ a reporter?!  
  
Dib: No! Kat and I have known each other for years!  
  
Kat23a: We met at a paranormal investigator's convention!  
  
Ked: /Really?/ Which one?  
  
Dib and Kat23a suddenly get a slanty-eyed look on their face, and they look around as if they expect to be eavesdropped on.  
  
  
Dib and Kat23a: (in confidential-type voices) Let's just say our eyeballs are swollen.  
  
Ked: 0.o  
  
Kat23a: Dib's tried to get me to help him with the Zim case I don't know how many times. But aliens aren't my dig. I'm more into the ghosts-and-demons side of paranormal investigation. (It's true! You wanna know something scary? I knew what a chupabacra was waaay before Dib ever mentioned it in Gameslave 2)   
  
Kat23a points to the Celtic cross on her chest.  
  
Kat23a: You think I wear this all the time because it's pretty? This is pure VAMPIRE protection, baby!  
  
Dib: (suddenly nervous) Uh...by the way, what do you think about Count Cocofang, Kat?  
  
Kat23a: He's a guy in a vampire suit. So what?  
  
Dib:*whew* Oh, nothing! ^_^*  
  
Kat23a: Well, anyway Dib roped me into helping him out with this plan by promising me that I could use his stealth suit and self-reloading ectoplasmic relocator for my stakeout at the Turnstrum mansion.  
  
Ked: The Turnstrum mansion! But that's haunted!  
  
Kat23a: (RETURN OF THE SCARY SHADOWS AND EVIL GRIN!!) Exactly!  
  
Right after Kat23a said this another familiar voice spoke up from right behind Dib.  
  
Gaz: Dib. My Gameslave. Now.  
  
Dib jumped approximately two feet into the air at the sound of Gaz's voice right next to his ear.  
  
Dib: GAZ! DON'TDOTHAT!!  
  
Gaz: NOW.  
  
Dib pulls out the broken remains of Gaz's Gameslave 2 from a large pocket of his trenchcoat, along with a new Gameslave 2 cartridge (Zombie Badgers Attack!). He holds these out to Gaz. Gaz's eyes grow wide, and a small not-frown crosses her mouth. As Gaz takes the Gameslave 2 and the cartridge, Kat23a speaks up.  
  
Kat23a: But isn't her Gameslave 2 brok- *she stops talking as Gaz reassembles the Gameslave 2 in several lightning-quick moves* Oh.  
  
Gaz starts walking away, already putting in the new game. Just before she starts playing it, she turns to Dib.  
  
Gaz: By the way, thanks for the new game.  
  
Kat23a and Ked's eyes bug out at the sound of Gaz thanking Dib, but Dib just smiles.  
  
Dib: The only way she would play along was if I got her a new game for her Gameslave 2. She was expecting something like Stuffed Animal Massacre III or Apocalypse VIII, but I got her a rare limited-special-order-edition. She wasn't expecting /that/.   
  
Kat23a, who is also a Gameslave lover (though not as much as Gaz) gets a considering look in her eye as Dib says this. She sidles over to Dib.  
  
Kat23a: Say, you don't suppose that she would let a good friend of her brother's borrow-  
  
Dib: No.  
  
A sudden loud noise makes everybody in their group turn their heads. Some kind of commotion is happening at the refreshment table. The three look at each other, shrug, and then work their way through the crowd to see what is happening. What appears to be a large ball of frosting and cupcake crumbs has suddenly exploded from the refreshment table when Zim passed it, and began chasing him. Through the frosting, patches of green can be seen...  
  
Gir: Master needs a huuug! Master needs a huuug!   
  
Zim: *stopping at the sound of the voice* GIR?!!  
  
The cupcake ball catches up with him and plasters itself to his head.  
  
Gir: YAYY!!!  
  
Zim: *peeling Gir off of his head* Gir! You're all right! I was so....er...*notices people looking at him* Get that disgusting human frosting sludge off you this minute!   
  
Gir: 'Kay.   
  
Gir jumps down and shakes himself so that frosting splatters everyone and everything in a 20- foot radius. Multiple cries of disgust are heard, and most nearby people run for the bathroom or at least back away. Underneath the frosting, Gir can be seen still wearing his green dog outfit. It looks unharmed.  
  
Zim: Gir? If you're still wearing that suit, where did the ripped one come from?  
  
Gir looks up from licking the frosting off his arms, then flips the top of his costume back and pulls another, ripped costume out of his head.  
  
Gir: Dibby in the big black coat gave this to me! He said I could keep it for a see-oo-ven-ear! *he hugs the ripped costume* I love you...  
  
Zim grabs the costume away from Gir, who immediately runs back to the table for more cupcakes, and Zim holds up the costume to look at it. On closer inspection, it can be seen that one of the costume's eyes are bigger than the other, the dog has three ears, and that several section have been stapled together. Zim observes this, glares at Dib (who is still nearby), then turns toward Gir with as much dignity as he can muster.  
  
Zim: Come, Gir. We have to get back to KidK's house. She'll be wondering where we are. *he turns and heads for the door*  
  
Gir: Ooooo! I'll bring Missy a cupcake! *he tosses several cupcakes in his head and follows after Zim*  
  
People are slowly filtering out the doors to go to their waiting beds. Ked yawns and turns to the group.  
  
Ked: Yeah, I better be going, too.   
  
Kat23a: We'll walk you to the door. We got to go too.  
  
They slowly head for the door. As they step outside, Kat23a and Ked head for their bikes, and Dib starts walking. Kat23a notices this, and runs up.  
  
Kat23a: Hey, Dib, if you don't want to walk, you can ride the handlebars on my bike.   
  
Dib: No, that's okay. I live just a few blocks from here.  
  
Kat23a: Okay. Hey, I was wondering, what are you going to do with the tape of tonight? Send it to Mysterious Mysteries?  
  
Dib: *smiles* Well, that was my original plan, but this is too good for even Mysterious Mysteries. With this, I'm thinking blackmail.  
  
Kat23a: *grinning* Well, I'll be by tomorrow to pick up the stealth suit and the ectoplasmic relocator. See ya, Agent Mothman!  
  
Dib: Bye, Agent Gemini!  
  
Kat23a turns to leave, but Dib suddenly remembers something else that he wanted to say.  
  
Dib: Kat! *Kat23a turns back around* Kat, I wanted to tell you, that if you see Mull (aka Annoying Guy) that the hand trick he thought up was GREAT! It really topped off the night.  
  
Kat23a: Well, I haven't seen him since I 'died', but if I do, I'll tell him you said that!  
  
Kat23a turns and goes back to her bike, unlocks it, and starts biking in the direction of her home.  
  
--~--  
  
  
Just wait, ladies and gents, there's more...  
  



	7. Epilogue

  
  
Two policemen and a detective stand in the cramped bathroom, watching as a pathologist tests the red smears on the wall. He runs them through the analyzer and turns to the three men watching him.  
  
Pathologist: Well, I have to run some more tests, but this looks like a match.  
  
The three men gave a collective sigh at this, though whether the sighs were of anxiety or relief could not be told. The pathologist continued to collect sample, putting them in tidy vials, and putting the vials in a ziplock baggie. He set the baggie inside his briefcase, which already held one other large baggie that appeared to be holding something bloody.  
  
Detective: Well, this case is just like the other ones. Probably a serial killer. Never leaves a trace I can follow, and if he does leave a trace, some freak coincidence makes sure I can't use it.  
  
Policeman 1: Well, we've gotta go back to the station and write this up. If ya come with us, I'll treatcha to breakfast.  
  
The detective smiled wearily.  
  
Detective: Let me guess...doughnuts?  
  
Policeman 1: No...Egg McMuffins. You should come along, anyway.  
  
Policeman 2: We can swap crazy killer stories. C'mon, it's Halloween!  
  
The detective smiled again and agreed to this, and the group of four men made their way out of the bathroom (which was now encased with police "DO NOT CROSS" tape), down the hall, and through the main room. From the rafters, a figure even taller and skinnier than Johen watched them leave...  
  
  
finis ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee, hee, I think the "finis" makes this story look sophisticated. ^_^ Amethyst Soul gets extra credit points for guessing it was Johen! I thought no one would guess!  
  
A few notes about my IZ character for any future fics (I guess IZ-me has officially made it to the ranks of "fancharacter"):   
-she appears both in 'on the show' fics and 'behind the scene fics' -like this one  
-she lives in Dib and Zim's town, but she is far enough away to be in a different school district  
-she is to ghosts/demons/possession/mythology as Dib is to aliens/UFOs/nanoships/technology  
-they both are equally obsessed about Bigfoot, and join the annual Swollen Eyeballs Bigfoot Hunt every year  
-she is not romantically interested in Dib, but she is good friends with him (HEAR THAT, LADIES [and in some cases, men]? HE'S STILL YOURS FOR THE TAKING!!)  
-she normally wears black jeans, black shoes (or boots), a black shirt, and a black leather jacket on cold days. She always wears her silver Celtic Cross (like the real me) over her black clothes. Occasionally, though, she gets fed up with all the black and wears nothing but tie-dyed clothes for several days.  
-she is older than Dib, but not even Dib is sure how much older; depending on her many disguises she has convinced people she is anywhere from between 12 to 20.  
-she knows that Zim is an alien, but assumes that Dib will take care of it, and so is not really much help Zim-wise. She is much more interested in the possible triangulation of the Bermuda triangle with the eighth demon gate, which will open a door to the netherworld on the Festival of the Pine Hags and which she must block or else all humanity will be DOOMED!!! Dib refuses to help her on this quest, believing that Zim is more of a threat. They will both, however, drop what they are doing to save the other's butt when they get in too much trouble on their separate quests.  
-she likes chocolate-peanutbutter brainfreezys   
  
  
  
As I have said many, many, many, many times before, PUT ME IN YOUR FICS! I like reading about myself! If you don't wanna put me in your fics, oh, well, at least I tried. You can at least write a review to heal my broken spirit! ^_^ Oh, yeah...lesse... I don't own Johen Vasquez or any of his creations, EggMcMuffins, KidK, chocolate-peanutbutter brainfreezys, Halloween, doughnuts (although I wish I did, I'm hungry), Bigfoot, chupabacras, ziplock, the Blair Witch, police DO NOT CROSS tape, Christmas musicals, or a self-reloading ectoplasmic relocator. *sigh* I could really use one of those...  
  
  
Well *sniff* this fic is officially done. I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry it took so long to finish the last two chapters, but fanfiction.net (which I also do not own) went crazy the last couple of days, if you haven't noticed.  



End file.
